hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
General Vampires are a type of classmate and were added in the Halloween Update of 2013. They are unlocked at level 6 with Artists, Dancers, Filmmakers, and Actors. They are a combination of Jock, Artist, and Prep classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. You can no longer get a Vampire until Halloween. Female Vampires are rarer than male Vampires. In-Game Description Alluring. Mysterious. Sparkly? It's hard to describe these secretive creatures who come out at the night, but there's no denying their otherwordly charm! Be glad they see you as a friend... and not a feast! Hangouts The Vampire classmate can be placed in either the Prep, Jock or Artist Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Vampire Classmate's pose is floating in the air with the bats. Earning Rates Dependent on which Hangout they are placed in, Vampire classmates will generate coins that can be collected by tapping on the Hangout. Male * Level 1: 122 CpH * Level 2: 132 CpH * Level 3: 142 CpH * Level 4: 152 CpH * Level 5: 162 CpH * Level 6: 172 CpH * Level 7: 182 CpH * Level 8: 192 CpH * Level 9: 202 CpH * Level 10: 212 CpH Female * Level 1: 127 CpH * Level 2: 137 CpH * Level 3: 147 CpH * Level 4: 157 CpH * Level 5: 167 CpH * Level 6: 177 CpH * Level 7: 187 CpH * Level 8: 197 CpH * Level 9: 207 CpH * Level 10: 217 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Vampire. However, it must be noted that the female Vampire is far more rare than the male, and so will take many more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Vampire is part Prep, Jock, and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. However, the Vampire must be obtained only if the party is held at night (from 6PM to 6AM). The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Vampire is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Vampire (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party two Homecoming classmates, since it will satisfy the need for a Jock, Prep and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For a female Vampire, the party's length will be 23 hours, the admission also 23 hours. For a male Vampire, the party's length will be 11 hours, the admission also 11 hours. Combination List Vampire + Vampire Prep + Dancer Jock + Actor Artist + Cheerleader Rarity The rarity for a male Vampire is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Vampire is 2 stars or uncommon. Prices In the store, the female Vampire is worth 1,000 rings in the shop, while the male Vampire is only worth 330 rings. This simply indicates that the female Vampire is the rarer classmate. When selling a Vampire, the female is worth 2,300 coins, while the male is worth 1,100 coins. Quest Involvement Classmate/Help Quest The Vampire help quest focuses on attempt to prove (or disprove) that the newly-admitted classmate is a supernatural creature, in this case a vampire. Halloween Quest In the Halloween quest, the Vampire is kind. Outfits Male IMG_7951.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7954.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7955.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7957.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_7958.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7960.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7961.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7962.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Vampires are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types